


Schwert und Schild

by kessM



Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dudley learns to think for himself, M/M, Romance, and discovers the world of his cousin, and learns a few laws that just may save his cousin... and him
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Die Dementoren haben einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Dudley hinterlaßen - was dazu führt, dass er seinen Cousin kontaktiert und sich bei ihm entschuldigt...
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter
Series: WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ins HP-Fandom zurückkehre… aber wir sind alle nur Spielbälle der Musen^.^

Zunächst spürte er nur, wie die laue Sommernacht zunehmend kühler wurde.  
Bis es schließlich an kalt und dann eiskalt grenzte.  
Dann sah er die schreckgeweiteten Augen seines Cousins.  
Der vollkommen bleich eine Stelle fixierte.  
Er selbst konnte nichts sehen.  
Dafür umso mehr fühlen:  
Grauen und Angst.  
Erst hatte er Eiseskälte gespürt und auf einmal war das Grauen da.  
War die Angst da.  
Seine Gang hatte es schon längst geschafft ihn feigerweise allein zurückzulassen.  
Nicht das er etwas anderes von ihnen erwartet hatte.  
Operierten sie doch alle nach der Devise: Jeder war sich selbst der Nächste.  
Oh, und: Wir folgen dem Stärkeren, aber nur weil wir zu feige sind, uns ihm zu stellen.  
Sein Cousin kam unterdessen langsam näher.  
Obwohl er nur den Rücken des Jüngeren sah, wusste er, dass dieser seinen Z… Za…Z…Stab in Abwehrhaltung in der Hand hielt.  
Bis der Kleinere mit dem Rücken auf seine Front traf.  
Er spürte, wie sein Cousin sich versteifte.  
Hörte noch die panisch gewisperten Worte:  
„Lauf! Merlinverdammtnochmal… Lauf!“  
Aber er konnte sich nicht rühren.  
Nicht einen Muskel zucken.  
Es war, als ob das unsichtbare Ding/Wesen/Macht, vor welchem sein Cousin zurückwich, ihn an Ort und Stelle eingefroren hatte.  
Dann kam die Angst.  
Eiskalte Berührung  
Schmerz  
Dunkelheit  
Eiskalt  
Helles Licht  
Warmes Licht  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen silbernen Rehbock, welcher gegen unsichtbare Feinde ankämpfte.  
Dann Dunkelheit.  
Dann durchlebte er sein Leben durch die Augen seiner Opfer.  
Dunkelheit.

Licht.  
Monotones Piepsen.  
Schnappen nach Luft.  
Und er wachte auf.  
Nach nunmehr 15 Jahren hatte er endlich seine Augen geöffnet.


	2. Kapitel 1

Nachdenklich saß Dudley auf seinem Bett.  
Er war froh, dass sein Vater genug verdiente, so dass dieser in Smeltings ein  
Einzelzimmer für seinen Sohn bezahlen konnte.  
Er war gut eine Woche vor Schulbeginn wieder zu sich gekommen.  
Seine Eltern waren natürlich überglücklich gewesen.  
Erstickten ihn mit ihrer Zuneigung.  
Ließen ihm keinen Raum zum nachdenken.  
Erst heute, nachdem sie ihn hier abgesetzt hatten, kam er dazu über das Erlebte nachzugrübeln.  
Ihm war klar das Harry ihn gerettet hatte.  
Obwohl er seinen Cousin von Anfang an mieser als Dreck behandelt hatte, hat dieser nicht die Gelegenheit ergriffen sich seiner zu entledigen.  
Sondern brach für ihn das Z…Verbot, an welches er während der Ferien gebunden war. Rettete ihm das Leben.  
Riskierte damit von seiner Schule verwiesen zu werden.  
Da Harry in den vergangenen Wochen nicht in den Privet Drive zurückgekehrt war, nahm er an, dass sein Cousin es doch noch irgendwie geschafft hatte auf seiner Schule zu bleiben.  
Der andere Punkt, der ihm schwer auf der Seele lag, war sein vergangenes Verhalten. Was auch immer es war, dass sie in jener Nacht gejagt hatte, es hatte ihm sein Leben aus den Blickwinkeln seiner „Opfer“ gezeigt.  
Er hatte gesehen, was sie gesehen haben.  
Gefühlt, was sie fühlten.  
Und das Spiegelbild gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.  
Er war realistisch genug um zu wissen, dass er sich nicht bei jedem einzelnem entschuldigen konnte. Bei allen Abbitte tun konnte.  
Aber er konnte anfangen so zu leben, dass er am Ende nichts mehr bereuen musste.  
Einer der ersten Schritte würde sein, sich von seiner Gang zu distanzieren.  
Dann würde er sich in den nächsten Tagen hinsetzen und einen Brief an die Person verfassen, die seine Entschuldigung am meisten verdient hatte. Bei der er sich noch bedanken wollte.  
Er konnte wirklich nicht abschätzen, ob sein Cousin überhaupt darauf reagieren oder den Brief gleich entsorgen würde.  
Aber Dudley würde es versuchen.  
Gleich nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, wie er den Brief zu seinem Cousin bekam.

„Hallo,

ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Brief Dich überhaupt erreichen wird, da ich bezweifle, dass unsere Postboten Deine Schule kennen, aber ich versuche es trotzdem.  
Zunächst einmal:  
Danke

Danke, dass Du mich im Sommer gerettet und nicht hast sterben lassen.  
Danke, dass Du wegen mir den Rauswurf aus Deiner Schule riskiert hast.

Das war der einfache Teil.  
Jetzt zum schwierigen…

Mir ist klar geworden, dass meine Eltern Normalität so sehr verherrlichen, sich so sehr an sie klammern, dass es schon wieder abnormal ist.  
Durch diese Verherrlichung sehen sie Dich als Abnormal, der Natur – ihrer Natur –  
zuwider an.  
Und lassen es Dich immer wieder spüren.  
Aufs Härteste.  
Und sie haben ihren Sohn in das Spiel, welches sie mit Dir treiben, reingezogen.  
Haben ihm keine Grenzen gesteckt und sind blind seinen Fehlern und Charakterschwächen gegenüber.  
Keine gute Kombination, wie ich endlich erkannt habe.  
Ich denke, einer der schlimmsten Punkte ist, dass es ihnen noch nicht mal klar ist:  
Das sie mit ihrer abnormalen Normalität nicht nur ihren Neffen schaden, sondern auch ihrem eigenen Sohn. Den sie ja über alles lieben…

Worauf ich eigentlich hinaus möchte – falls Du den Brief immer noch in der Hand hältst und liest – ich möchte gern von vorn Anfangen.  
Nicht vergessen, nicht vergeben.  
Aber neu anfangen:

Hallo, ich bin Dudley Dursley.  
Und ich freue mich, Dich kennenzulernen.“


	3. Kapitel 2

„Dudley,

ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich was ich von Deinem Brief halten soll. Geschweige denn, wie ich auf ihn reagieren soll.

Zunächst mal:  
Es erleichtert mich, zu sehen, dass Du wohlauf bist.  
Als ich bei Euch „eingesammelt“ wurde, lagst Du noch im Krankenhaus und keiner konnte/wollte mir sagen, wie es Dir geht.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich Deinen Wandel und Deine Einsichten nicht zu schätzen weiß.  
Merlin allein weiß, wie sehr ich auf Einsicht von Deiner Familie gehofft habe. Und als ich die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben hatte, überraschst Du mich.

Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht so wirklich, worüber ich schreiben soll.  
Alles, was für mich von Bedeutung ist, spielt sich in einer Welt ab, die der Deinen mehr als nur fremd ist.  
Und der Welt in der Du Dich bewegst, habe ich nie etwas abgewinnen können.

Aber um auf Dein eigentliches Anliegen zurückzukommen – wie Du siehst, habe ich den Brief zu Ende gelesen:

Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter und ich freue mich Deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.

P.S.: Wenn Du Hedwig sagst, dass Du antworten möchtest, wird sie in Deiner Nähe warten. Wenn Du soweit bist, rufe sie und sie wird Deinen Brief um einiges schneller zustellen als der konventionelle Weg.“

Dudley starrte auf das schwere Papier mit der eleganten kalligraphieartigen Schrift.  
Fast drei Wochen waren vergangen seit er seinen Brief abgeschickt hatte.  
Seitdem hatte er wie auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen.  
Einen Großteil der nervösen Energie steckte er in sein Training.  
Letztes Jahr hatte Sensei angefangen die Besten seines Kurses in der Verwendung der unterschiedlichsten Waffen zu unterrichten.  
Und obwohl hinlänglich bekannt war, dass er denen angehörte, die andere gern daran erinnerten, dass sie in der Nahrungskette weit unter ihm standen, hatte Sensei ihn ebenfalls in diesen besonderen Kreis der Auserwählten aufgenommen.  
Was auch immer Sensei letztes Jahr in im gesehen hatte, schien sich für den älteren Mann bestätigt zu haben, als er Dudley nach den Ferien erst aus zusammengekniffenen Augen gemustert und dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln leicht genickt hatte.

Dudley verstand, was sein Cousin ihm sagen wollte.  
Die Welt in der er sich vor dem Vorfall bewegt hatte, war eine Welt der Schikane, Brutalität und Verantwortungslosigkeit.  
Es gab keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten.  
Aber er bemühte sich sein Leben umzukrempeln und versuchte der Welt seines Cousins, die Welt, die streng von der „normalen“ Welt getrennt war, besser kennenzulernen.  
Zudem wurde ihm ganz anderes, dass Harry „deine Familie“ schrieb.  
Es war traurig, dass sein Cousin, die einzige Blutsverwandtschaft, die er noch hatte, nicht als seine eigene erkannte. 

Er war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als er nach dem Abendessen sein Zimmer betrat und die weiße Schnee-Eule seines Cousins draußen auf dem Fensterbrett saß.  
Schnell hatte er die Zimmertür verschlossen und war zum Fenster gejachtet um den majestätischen Vogel rein zu lassen.  
Kaum drinnen, ließ sie sich auf der Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhles nieder.  
Musterte ihn misstrauisch aus bersteinfarbenen Augen.  
Dudley schluckte:  
„… mmh… ich weiß, dass ich in den vergangenen Jahren nicht besonders nett zu dir oder Harry gewesen bin. Aber das hat sich geändert… Alles was ich jetzt möchte, ist, ihn besser kennenzulernen… und ich bin dabei mein Leben umzukrempeln…“  
Er fühlte sich ein wenig albern mit der Eule zu reden.  
Allerdings hatte er oft beobachtet, wie sein Cousin genau das tat und es so aussah, als ob die Eule ihm antworten würden.  
Wie neidisch er gewesen war, dass sein jüngerer Cousin solch ein schönes Tier sein eigen nennen konnte.  
Wie sehr hatte er seine Eltern angebettelt ihm auch eine Eule – und wenn schon keine Eule, dann einen Adler zu schenken.  
Verwöhntes kleines Biest das er gewesen war.  
Erst als sein Vater ob der Freakiness explodiert war, war er verstummt.  
Was ihn aber nicht davon abgehalten hat, die Interaktionen zwischen den Beiden neidisch zu beobachten.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen, starrte ihn die Eule noch für wenige Sekunden an.  
Dann hielt sie ihm die Kralle hin und er löste unbeholfen den Brief.  
Da sie sich danach nicht vom Fleck rührte, öffnete er den Brief.  
Es verwunderte ihn, das schwere Papier – Pergament, wenn er sich nicht täuschte – in den Händen zu halten.  
Und die Kalligraphie darauf zu sehen.  
Er konnte sich noch zu gut an die fast schon unleserlichen Zeilen erinnern, die sein Cousin in der Grundschule als Hausaufgaben abgegeben hatte.  
Auf der anderen Seite, sollte er sich wirklich darüber wundern?  
Wenn er bedachte, in welchem „Zimmer“ Harry damals „gewohnt“ hatte?  
Benutzten alle M…Ma… von Harrys Art Pergament und Kalligraphie?  
War das schon der nächste Unterschied zwischen seiner und Harrys Welt?  
Mit der letzten gelesenen Zeile schaute er zu Hedwig und meinte:  
„Wenn Du ein wenig wartest, kann ich dir in den nächsten Tagen meine Antwort mitgeben.“  
Die Eule blinkte einmal.  
Dann schwang sie sich in die Luft und segelte hinaus in den dunklen Abend.  
Dudley hoffte, dass sie ihn wirklich verstanden hatte.  
Nicht dass er nachher wie ein Irrer ihren Namen rufend durch das angrenzende Waldgebiet irrte.

„Harry,

benutzen alle Pergament und schreiben in Kalligraphie?

Ich weiß, dass Deine Welt sich in mehr als nur dem Pergament von der meinen unterscheidet.  
Aber wenn Du mir die Möglichkeit gibst, dann möchte ich sie und dadurch auch Dich besser kennenlernen…

Wie Du in den Ferien sicherlich mitbekommen hast, haben meine Eltern davon geschwärmt, das ich im Smeltings Boxteam bin.  
Naja, Boxen hört sich besser an als asiatische Kampfkunst. Behauptet zumindest Dad.  
Ganz ehrlich?  
Sensei hat mich bereits in meinem ersten Jahr hier in seinem Kurs aufgenommen.  
Und seine Regel, das erlernte nicht für Eigennutz und unlautere Dinge zu benutzen ist eigentlich eine der wenigen Regeln an die ich mich halte.  
Ihm ist es auch zu verdanken, dass ich mich beim Essen inzwischen zurückhalten kann (nicht das Mum das versteht…).  
Letztes Jahr hat er mich mit einigen wenigen beiseite genommen und unterrichtet uns nicht nur in der waffenlosen Verteidigung, sondern bringt uns bei, wie wir mit den verschiedensten Waffen (z.B.: Schwert, Dolch, Wurfsterne, Armschienen u.s.w.) umzugehen haben.  
Und jetzt gestattet er mir den Dojo auch außerhalb der Trainingszeiten zu benutzen um meinen Frust und Wut auf mich selbst loszuwerden.  
Ich glaube, Du würdest ihn mögen.

In der Schule selbst konzentriere ich mich mehr auf den Unterricht.  
Ignoriere meine alten „Freunde“.  
Sie verstehen nicht, dass ich mich von ihnen zurückgezogen habe.  
Und auch sonst mein Verhaltensmuster mehr oder weniger komplett gebrochen habe.  
Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Piers, Malcom und Gordon mich demnächst in die Mangel nehmen werden…

Und wusstest Du, dass ich Dich immer um Hedwig beneidet habe?  
Sie ist solch eine majestätische Erscheinung.  
Aber alle Bettelei hat nichts gebracht und Dad hat den Besitz von Eulen, Adlern und ähnlichem als „Freakisch“ abgetan…

Ich freue mich von Dir zu hören

Dudley“


	4. Kapitel 3

„Dursley?“  
Verwundert drehte sich der Angesprochene um.  
Einer seiner Klassenkameraden stand hinter ihm und musterte ihn nervös.  
„Ja?“  
„… mmh… versteh‘ das jetzt bitte nicht falsch… aber hast Du gestern Abend einen Brief an eine Eule übergeben?“  
Der andere Jugendliche erweckte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er Dudley mit dieser Frage Schwierigkeiten machen wollte. Eher, als ob er sich damit vortasten wollte.  
„Wenn ich ‚Ja‘ sage, was dann?“, fragte Dudley vorsichtig dagegen.  
„Dann würde ich sagen, dass ich das ebenfalls regelmäßig mache.“  
Dudley hielt inne.  
Wollte ihm der andere etwa sagen, was er glaubte, dass er ihm sagen wollte?  
Denn dann eröffnete sich ihm eine andere Quelle, aus der er Informationen über die Welt seines Cousins beziehen konnte.  
Dudley drehte sich komplett um.  
Musterte den anderen Jugendlichen:  
Kleiner und schmächtiger als er. Dunkelblonde Haare. Braune Augen.  
Eigentlich eine unscheinbare Erscheinung.  
Und niemand, mit dem er vor dem Sommer auch nur im Entferntesten Kontakt gehabt hätte – es sei denn er und seine Bande hätten ihn terrorisiert.  
Vorsichtig tastete Dudley sich vor:  
„An wen schickst du den Brief?“  
Der Kleinere schluckte einmal, ehe er genauso vorsichtig antwortete:  
„Meinen Zwillingsbruder.“  
Jetzt war Dudley verblüfft.  
Es kam vor, dass bei Zwillingen einer m… mag… naja, das eben war und der andere nicht?  
Man musste ihm wohl seine Verblüffung ansehen. Fing der Andere doch an leise in sich hinein zu glucksen:  
„Keine Sorge, du bist nicht der erste, den diese Tatsache verblüfft.  
Aber in meiner Familie halten sich die beiden Anteile seit Generationen in Waage. Was sich bei Justin und mir ziemlich deutlich zeigt.“  
„Geht dein Bruder in die… Schule in Schottland?“  
Der Kleinere grinste:  
„Jepp. Schwärmt mir jede Ferien aufs Neue vor, wie schön es da doch ist.  
Und seit wann stehst du mit… der anderen Seite in Kontakt? Ich habe dich nämlich noch nie mit einer Eule gesehen.“  
Verlegen blickte Dudley nach unten.  
Er war sich nicht so wirklich sicher, ob er das Recht hatte zu sagen, dass er eigentlich schon seit 15 Jahren Kontakt hatte.  
Schließlich wusste er überhaupt nichts über… die andere Seite.  
„... mmh… ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich die Details vorerst für mich behalte? Und könntest du mir vielleicht helfen diese Seite zu verstehen?“  
Der Jüngere legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf schief.  
Die braunen Augen schienen sich tief in Dudley hinein zu bohren.  
„Kann dir dein… Kontakt nicht weiterhelfen?“  
Verlegen räusperte sich der Größere:  
„Naja, man kann nicht alles über Briefe klären. Mit dir hier, kann ich gleich alle meine Fragen loswerden, ohne ewig auf Antwort warten zu müssen. Und da ich so schnell wie möglich, so viel wie möglich lernen möchte, wäre das die beste Lösung.“  
„Warum möchtest du alles lernen?“  
„Um ihn besser verstehen zu können. Um ihn besser kennen zu lernen.  
Um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich in der Lage bin, mich wirklich zu ändern…“  
Hier schaute Dudley verlegen nach unten.  
Er würde jetzt nicht die dreckige Wäsche seiner Familie ans Tageslicht zehren. Aber so ehrlich konnte er wenigstens sein. Zumal es sich bei der Tatsache, dass er ein brutaler Schläger ist/war, um kein Geheimnis handelte.  
Erneut musterte der Kleinere ihn eindringlich.  
Doch nach ein paar Sekunden nickte er:  
„Also gut, ich helfe dir.“  
Auf Dudleys offensichtliche Erleichterung hin, grinste er und hielt dem Größerem die Hand hin:  
„Julius Finch-Fetchley, sehr erfreut.“  
Ebenfalls grinsend griff Dudley nach der Hand:  
„Dudley Dursley, die Freude liegt ganz bei mir.“

Julius war eine wahre Goldgrube an Informationen.  
Um so viel Zeit wie möglich mit den Büchern, Pamphlets, Zeitungen und seinem neuen Führer in dieser neuen Welt zu verbringen, tat Dudley etwas, was er in seiner gesamten Schullaufbahn nicht einmal getan hatte:  
Er erledigte seine Hausaufgaben sobald er sie aufbekam.  
Arbeitete sich mit Entschlossenheit durch seine Pflichtaufgaben, nur um sich dann in den neuen Informationen zu vergraben.  
Dass durch diese neue Arbeitsweise seine Noten ein wenig besser wurden, interessierte ihn dabei herzlich wenig-für schriftliche Arbeiten lernte er immer noch nicht.  
Zudem war er froh, dass alle Materialien die er bekam, ihren wahren Inhalt lediglich ihm und Julius offenbarten.  
Julius‘ Verwandtschaft hatte irgendwas mit den ganzen Büchern und anderen Sachen gemacht, damit er auch zwischen den Pausen in aller Öffentlichkeit lesen konnte.  
So wie jetzt auch.  
„Big D! Jetzt sind wir bereits seit zwei Monaten zurück in Smeltings und du hast dich nicht einmal in unserer Hütte blicken lassen. Verziehst dich stattdessen in die Bibliothek. Liest den ganzen Tag oder hängst mit diesem halben Hemd Finch ab.“  
Piers.  
Es schien als wäre seiner ehemaligen Gang endlich der Kragen geplatzt.  
Seufzend schloss er das Buch.  
Schaute auf.  
Meinte schulterzuckend:  
„Sorry. Aber ich werde in Zukunft nicht mehr zur Hütte kommen.  
Und ich werde weiterhin Bücher lesen.“  
Fassungslos starrten ihn die drei Gangmitglieder an.  
„Sag ma‘, haste im Krankenhaus die falschen Tabletten zu schlucken bekommen? Oder warum tust du jetzt hier auf intellektuell?“, rutschte es Malcom raus.  
Dudley musterte seine „Freunde“.  
Ihm war klar, dass, egal, was er jetzt sagen würde, es nicht richtig sein würde. Das es wohl in Gewalt ausarten würde.  
„Ganz ehrlich? Ich werde aussteigen. Ihr seid ab jetzt auf euch gestellt.“  
Er hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da hatte er bereits eine Faust im Gesicht. Nichts, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Was ihn jedoch erstaunte, war, dass sie es hier, im hellen Tageslicht, mitten auf dem Hof erledigten.  
Um die Angelegenheit nicht noch zu verschlimmern, wehrte er sich nicht.  
Rollte sich stattdessen auf dem Boden zusammen und schützte mit den Armen seinen Kopf.  
Ein paar Minuten später kamen Lehrer nach draußen gelaufen.  
Schienen, als hätten seine Mitschüler ignoriert, dass er das Opfer war und hatten trotzdem Hilfe geholt.  
Seine ehemaligen drei Mitstreiter traten zum Schluss nochmal kräftig zu, dann machten sie sich vom Acker.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, wurde ihm vom besorgten Julius aufgeholfen.  
Dudley rollte mit den Augen, während er Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe wischte:  
„So habe ich es hinter mir und bin draußen.“   
„Dursley?“, hielt Julius inne.  
Seufzend erklärte Dudley:  
„In den Sommerferien ist mir klar geworden, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann. Allerdings muss ich meinen Ausstieg mit Blut bezahlen. Was ich eben getan habe.“  
Kopfschüttelnd brachte Julius den Größeren zur Krankenstation.

Vollkommen fassungslos starrte Dudley auf die Seiten des Buches:  
„Zauberhafte Geschichte der Gegenwart“.  
Die Familie seines Cousins wurde namentlich erwähnt.   
Sein Cousin wurde namentlich erwähnt.  
Sein Cousin wurde als Held gefeiert.  
Sein jüngerer, kleinerer Cousin wurde als gottverdammter Held gefeiert!  
Weil er einen Fluch überlebt hatte, der eigentlich als nicht überlebbar galt?  
Von dem er nur mit der Narbe auf seiner Stirn davon gekommen war?  
„Finch?“  
Der Dunkelblonde schaute fragend auf.  
„Kannst du mir etwas über Harry Potter erzählen?“  
„Kannst dich seinem Charme auch nicht entziehen-wie?“, lachte Julius.  
Aber er kam der Aufforderung Dudleys nach.  
Und Dudley kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.  
Finch beließ es nämlich nicht nur bei Erzählungen, sondern gab ihm auch einige ausgewählte Briefe seines Bruders Justin zu lesen.   
Briefe, in denen die „Abenteuer“ seines Cousins aus der Sicht Justins erzählt wurden.  
Oh, Dudley war schon klar, dass diese Stories lediglich die Oberfläche ankratzten. Das diese Geschichten noch lange nicht die wahren Hintergründe antasteten.  
Das er die richtigen Stories mit allen Hintergründen wohl doch nur von Harry erfahren würde.  
Aber das was Finch ihm bereits erzählen konnte; was er bereits aus den Büchern und Briefen erfahren konnte, es stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf.  
Und er konnte nachvollziehen, warum Harrys Alpträume jede Sommerferien zunahmen. Ihn kaum noch schlafen ließen. Ihn zum Teil mit Schreien aus dem Schlaf rissen.   
Und sein Vater hatte dem Schwarzhaarigen jedes Mal, den er den Rest der Familie aus dem Schönheitsschlaf gerissen hatte, das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.   
Ihm wurde ganz übel bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Cousin sich scheinbar bei all dem Mist, dem ihm das Leben bereits entgegengeschleudert hatte, immer wieder hocharbeitete. Immer wieder in der Lage war, sich den neuen Herausforderungen hocherhobenen Hauptes zu stellen.   
Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, welche Kraft in dem Jüngeren stecken musste, damit er dazu imstande war.

„Hallo Harry, 

ich denke, es freut Dich zu hören, dass ich aus meiner eigenen Bande ausgestiegen bin.   
Den Ausstieg habe ich zwar mit Blut bezahlen müssen, aber es ist erledigt. Ich kann mich jetzt anderen Dingen widmen.  
Unter anderem auch meinen Hausaufgaben.   
Ich meine, ich bin ehrlich genug, um zu sagen, dass ich niemals ein Streber werden werde. Aber zumindest hänge ich mit meinen schulischen Leistungen nicht mehr im unteren Drittel. 

Ich habe inzwischen auch Anschluss an einen meiner Klassenkameraden gefunden. Julius scheint sich nicht davon abschrecken zu lassen, dass ich die 4 Jahre zuvor als Schrecken der Schule galt…  
Er hat mich über die Weihnachtsferien zu seiner Familie eingeladen.  
Ich glaube, ich werde annehmen.   
Das wird meinen Eltern zwar nicht gefallen, aber ich denke, es wird mir gut tun.

Was hast Du für dieses Jahr Weihnachten geplant?

Sensei hat mich für meinen Einsatz im Dojo gelobt.   
Er hat gesagt, wenn ich so weiter mache, wird er mir zum Abschluss dieses Schuljahres ein Geschenk machen. Was es wohl sein wird?  
Aber selbst ohne diese Aussage, würde ich weiterhin ins Dojo kommen.   
Alle meine Sachen mussten inzwischen angepasst werden, damit sie mir noch irgendwie passen…

Bis demnächst

Dudley.“


	5. Kapitel 4

„Harry,

was ist los?  
Wieso konnte ich auf Deinem letzten Brief Blutstropfen finden?  
Wieso wirkte Deine Schrift so „wackelig“?  
Geht es Dir gut?

Dudley“

Mit großen Augen schaute Dudley auf das ausladende Grundstück und dem herrschaftlichen Sitz, der mitten in der gepflegten Landschaft stand.  
Julius grinste:  
„Willkommen auf Finch-Manor, dem Hauptsitz der Finch-Fetchley Familie.“  
„Woah…“, mehr konnte Dudley im Moment nicht rausbringen.   
Julius‘ Familie besaß Geld.  
Nein, sie besaß es nicht nur, sie konnten in dem Geld schwimmen.  
Das war es, wovon seine Eltern immer geträumt hatten.   
Das sie sagen konnten, sie wären die Freunde von einer Familie wie dieser.   
Aber er würde sich hüten, seinen Eltern etwas davon zu erzählen.  
Vor allem, weil er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Julius‘ Familie keinen Hehl um die ma… m… verdammt… magische Seite der Familie machen würden, sobald sie wussten, dass auch die Dursleys mit dieser Welt vertraut waren.   
Was Dudley ja bereits Julius anvertraut und damit zu dieser Einladung geführt hatte.

Nachdem der Butler Dudleys Gepäck zu einem der Gästezimmer gebracht und Dudley dann noch gezeigt hatte, wie er die Bibliothek finden konnte, hatte er sich auf zu diesen heiligen Hallen gemacht.  
Und jetzt starrte er fassungslos auf die älteren „Tagespropheten“, welche vor ihm ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch lagen.   
Einige Exemplare waren mehr als 14 Jahre alt.   
Kamen nach dem Fall Voldemorts heraus und beschrieben eben diesen Fall.   
Hoben seinen kleinen Cousin auf ein Podest, von welchem sie ihn nach seiner Rückkehr in ihre Welt je nach Belieben runterzerrten oder wieder drauf stellten.   
Gab es denn nichts, was die Rechte seines Cousins schützte?  
Oder meinten sie, sie könnten mit dem Schwarzhaarigen machen, was sie wollten, da er über keinerlei Familie verfügte, die ihn schützen würde?  
Dazu fand er einige Bücher über die alten und ehrwürdigen Familien der magischen Welt… Oh Gott, sein Cousin war ein Lord! Beziehungsweise würde den Titel erben sobald er volljährig… moment mal, hatte er nicht gelesen, dass dieses Turnier, welches letztes Jahr in Hogwarts abgehalten worden war nur für Volljährige galt?  
Und sein Cousin hat trotz seiner vierzehn Jahre bei dem Turnier mitmachen müssen…  
Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry freiwillig bei so einem Turnier, wo die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn gerichtet war, mitmachen würde… Das sagte der Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Foto welches nach der Verlosung der Namen geschossen worden war, mehr als deutlich.  
Würde das nicht im Umkehrschluss heißen, das Harry bereits als Erwachsener galt?  
Zumindest in den Augen der M… Ma… Magie?  
Vor allem mit der Gerichtsverhandlung, die sie abgehalten haben, um seinen Cousin wegen seiner Selbstverteidigung in den Sommerferien zu verurteilen. Er wusste, dass da etwas in der Gasse gewesen war. Schließlich hat er nicht umsonst im Krankenhaus gelegen. Hat er nicht ohne Grund das gespürt und gesehen, was er gespürt und gesehen hatte.  
Und wenn er etwas über seinen Cousin gelernt hatte, dass dieser nichts ohne Grund tat.  
… mmh… vielleicht fand er noch mehr hier in der Bibliothek, das ihm mehr über die Gesetze der Magie aufzeigte…

Zwei Tage später traf Julius‘ Zwilling Justin ein.   
...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen...  
Der grobe Verlauf der Geschichte steht - aber er weigert sich schon ewig auf Papier gebracht zu werden^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
